The Library Incident
by Talwyn
Summary: Smut. After Rachel has a less then satisfying intimate encounter with Finn, she seeks out Santana for advice and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Just something that popped into my head last night and I need to get it out of there before I can continue with New York Hot.

* * *

Rachel finally found Santana in the library of all places, sitting on the floor hidden in the stacks with a large book balanced on her knees. Rachel would never have found her had it not been for Kurt swearing he'd seen her go in there, who knew that Santana actually visited the library? The diva tried to make out what the other girl was so enthralled with, but when the cheerleader realized Rachel was approaching her, she slams the book shut and pulls her backpack over it.

"What do you want man-hands?" Santana demands glaring at her.

"Good afternoon to you too Santana" Rachel replies.

Santana just raises an eyebrow at her. Well at least is not an insult.

To be honest Rachel didn't actually know how she was going to address the topic with Santana. She'd assumed that once she found the girl, a more difficult task in itself than she'd thought, broaching the subject would be easy. And now as she stands here with Santana right there she was drawing a blank. Time to buy some time.

"I'm surprised you're not with Brittany." Rachel says looking around for the girl.

"We're not glued at the hip" Santana snaps.

"But you are dating."

"Sex isn't dating."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the other girl, hoping she'll get the message and leave, but that doesn't happen. Instead Rachel crosses to where Santana is sitting and sits down next to her making Santana huff and roll her eyes.

"Well Midget? Was there something you wanted or do you just want a close up of Lima Heights?"

Rachel opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, prompting an irritated sigh from Santana, and then manages to form a coherent sentence.

"Finn and I were getting intimate last night…"

"Wow, hold it man-hands. I do not need an update on your sex life." Santana interrupts.

"We did not have sex" Rachel protests, "unfortunately." She adds quietly.

Santana chuckles at this, "Arrive early did he?" and when Rachel nods she adds, "Yeah, he's known for that."

"Well anyway" Rachel says, "Given the taste I was wondering if…"

"Wait, taste?" Santana says surprised, "You were sucking his cock? And you let him come in your mouth?"

"I didn't let him" Rachel clarifies, "It was rather a surprise for both of us."

"I didn't know you had it in you Berry." Santana comments then asks "Spit or swallow?"

"What?"

"Did you spit it out, or did you swallow?"

"Well I was rather surprised and…" Rachel tails off as she sees Santana looking at her pointedly. She blushes and looks at her hands, "Swallow."

"Well Berry, this conversation just got interesting enough for me to stick around to the end. I assume there was a point?"

"Well, the taste was rather unpleasant and I was wondering if we girls tasted similarly unpleasant it might explain the reluctance of a certain person to, well you know."

"Say it." Santana says.

"What?"

"I'm not sitting here having a conversation about oral sex with you if you can't even say it."

"Fine." Rachel huffs, crossing her own arms over her chest. "It might explain the reluctance of a certain person to give me oral sex. Happy?" When Santana nods Rachel continues, "Anyway, I know you've had sexual experiences with both boys and girls and I thought you might have some insight on how the tastes compare."

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me how the taste of guys and girls compare because you didn't like the taste of Frankenteen's little guys and you think he might not want to go down on you because of how you taste." When Rachel nods Santana sighs, "Well first up it might just be Frankenteen you find unpleasant, god knows the rest of him is. Widen your experience pool before writing it off."

"You mean other boys?" Rachel asks.

"Or girls. If you don't like the taste of one, why not give the other a go?" Santana is a little surprised when Rachel doesn't object to this concept, but she continues anyway, "And second, if you're worried about how you taste, why don't you find out?"

"What?" Rachel sounds confused, "How?"

"Lick your fingers after you masturbate Berry, it's not brain surgery." There's a pause and when Santana see's Rachel's obvious need to say something she sighs, "What?"

"I've never done that."

"You've sucked a guy's cock but never flicked your bean? Why does that not surprise me?"

Santana seriously considers just getting up and leaving, then another idea springs into her mind. She looks around checking to see if there is anyone nearby, then she places her book and bag on the floor next to her and turns to Rachel.

"Do you really want to know what you taste like?" she asks. Rachel has a weary look on her face but she nods slightly. "Are you sure?" gets another nod.

Santana places her hand on Rachel's inner thigh and slowly starts to slide it up under the girl's seriously short skirt. Rachel's eyes go wide and Santana smirks, "Calm Berry, I'm not going to violate you" she says as her fingertips come into contact with Rachel's panties, "just get you a little worked up so you get wet."

Rachel grabs Santana's wrist about to pull her hand out, "I really don't think…"

She gets no further as Santana pushes her panties to one side and the cheerleaders fingers come in contact with her folds for the first time. The sentence becomes a whimper and she shudders slightly at the touch. Santana has gotten really close to the other girl, her lips right next to the diva's ear.

"Relax Berry, just enjoy it, don't over think it." She breathes.

Santana's thumb finds the other girls clit and she strokes it gently. Rachel moans and again and her body twitches as if she's trying to suppress the movement. Santana can feel that she's already getting a little wet, enough for their purposes, so she collects some on her fingers and makes to pull away. As she does, Rachel's hand that was still around her wrist stops her.

"No!" Rachel gasp

"Its fine Berry, we're all done. I've got what we need."

"No" Rachel says again, "Don't stop, please…"

Santana's eyes widen slightly when she realizes what Rachel is asking of her, "Berry, are you sure?"

"Please" is all Rachel says.

"If you're still a virgin…" Santana begins but Rachel shakes her head, "Okay, if you're sure." And she gets a nod.

Rachel releases Santana's wrist and the cheerleader slowly slides her hand back up Rachel's thigh. Her thumb finds the other girls clit and she rubs it gently, sliding her fingers into the diva's folds and causing the girl to moan and shudder again. Santana is surprised at just how wet the girl already was, especially given where they were, but Rachel's moan spurs her on.

"Inside… please…"

Rachel's gasp was so quiet Santana almost didn't hear it. She slides her fingers down to the diva's entrance and pauses to ask "Are you sure?" Rachel nods to Santana presses two fingers into her, slowly sliding them into her channel. The girl bucks as Santana penetrates her and moans loudly, too loudly. Santana panics unable to cover the divas mouth with her other hand since she's leaning on it she does the only thing she can think of to shut Rachel up. She kisses her.

Its Rachel's tongue that slides into Santana's mouth and the cheerleader is a little shocked at how forward the girl is being. She sucks on the diva's tongue, exploring it with her own as her fingers start to pump in and out of the girl. Their lips part and she can feel the girl panting against her.

"You have to be quiet Rach" she whispers into the girl's ear and gets a nod in return.

Santana's hand is soaked, she's sliding in and out of Rachel with ease and she knows, hopes really, that the diva won't last too much longer. She works a third finger into the diva and after just a few more thrusts she feels the girl's walls fluttering around her fingers. And then the girl clamps down around her fingers, gasps a loud intake of breath and curls up into Santana, hand clamped over her own mouth and face buried in Santana's chest.

Santana automatically wraps her now free arm around the smaller girl, holding the diva while her fingers work her through the orgasm. After a few minutes Rachel's body relaxes, she slumps back against the wall and sits there panting heavily. Santana extracts her fingers, causing a small whimper, and pulls the diva's panties back over her wet core.

She brings her fingers up to her lips and sucks on one for a moment before offering another to Rachel, who looks at it for a moment before sucking it clean.

"See?" Santana says, "You have nothing to worry about, you taste pretty good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Due to popular demand (and a good idea), I'm adding to this story. After this there will be one more chapter I think and that'll be it.

* * *

Rachel really couldn't believe she was looking for Santana again. It had been a week since what she'd come to call The Library Incident, also known as the best orgasm she ever had, and she still couldn't go into the library without a shudder running down her spine.

And now she was looking for Santana again and since it was seven days later she's heading to the library. She finds Santana in the stacks at the very same spot the Incident had happened at a week ago. She's got that large book on her lap again and again it disappears when she notices Rachel.

"What do you want man-hands?" Santana demands glaring at her.

"Good afternoon to you too Santana" Rachel replies.

"Are we playing this game again?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"Still no Brittany?"

"We're still not glued at the hip Midget."

An uncomfortable silence falls between them. While locating Santana had been easier this time, broaching the subject she had in mind was even more difficult than the previous time. She shifts her weight unconsciously from one foot to the next.

"Will you just sit down Midget" Santana barks, a demand not a question, "You're dancing about so much it looks like you're going to pee yourself."

Rachel sits next to Santana in the exact same spot as the week before, she flushes as she has a flashback to the incident.

Santana scowls at the diva, "I seriously hope you're not expecting a repeat performance, I don't allow anyone to use me for their pleasure" there's a pause then Santana adds, "without getting something back anyway."

"Thats not what I'm here for" Rachel says quietly.

"Just as well. So what is it man-hands, I don't have all day."

"The, um, pleasure you gave me last week..." Rachel begins.

"What did I tell you last time?" Santana demands, "I'm not having a conversation about anything with you if you can't say it."

"Fine" and its Rachel's turn to scowl, "The orgasm you gave me last week was the best I've ever had."

"Well if you've never masturbated and you're relying on Finnept for experience, that's not surprising" Santana opines.

"Anyway" Rachel continues, "I've been unable to replicate the experience myself and I presume its due to a lack of experience. So I was wondering if you could observe and offer advice."

When Santana didn't respond after a few moments, Rachel turns to look at her. She finds the girl with her head resting back against the wall and her eyes closed.

"Santana?"

"You want me to watch you masturbate and tell you where you're going wrong?" Santana asks, theres a tone of disbelief in her voice.

Rachel nods, "I'm assuming you're experienced in various techniques and researching videos on the internet hasn't really helped."

"Ay dios mio, are you trying to kill me Berry?" Santana asks now with one hand over her eyes.

"Um, no" is all Rachel can manage.

Theres another long pause, then Santana asks "So what do I get out of it?"

Rachel had guessed this question would come up, if Santana didn't immediately shoot down the idea, but she had no idea what to offer and she kind of dreaded Santana's answer to the question she was about to ask.

"What do you want?"

"Dinner at Breadsticks, we'll go after school then we'll go to your place. I assume your Dad's won't be around?"

"They have a conference this weekend. They'll have left before we get home.."

"Fine" Santana says.

Rachel climbs to her feet and makes her way to the end of the row, stopping when Santana calls her name.

"Berry, tell no one."

* * *

Rachel slowly climbs the stairs to her room, Santana following close behind. Now its actually happening, the diva is more nervous than she thought she'd be. After all, she's comfortable with her body and as an aspiring actress she should be ok with people looking at her. Its just not many people have looked at her naked, even with Finn she's usually in bed under the covers. They enter Rachel's room and Santana closes and locks the door behind her.

"Okay Berry, we're doing this my way. You do what I tell you when I tell you, no ifs or buts. Remember I can be out of here whenever I like."

Rachel just nods and stands, waiting for Santana's instructions.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Santana asks, "Strip and get on the bed."

"Naked?" Rachel gulps.

"Berry, you've asked me here to watch you do what is pretty much the most intimate thing a person can do to themselves" Santana sighs, "If you've got a problem getting naked in front of me, I might as well leave now."

"Okay, okay!" Rachel says and starts to strip.

When she's standing in her bra and panties she chews her lower lip and glances at Santana. The other girl is sitting on the diva's office chair by her desk, arms over her chest watching. Santana just raises an eyebrow and Rachel continues to get undressed. Once she's naked she climbs onto the bed and sits, legs together with her back resting against the headboard.

"You know Berry, you don't look half bad. If you got rid of those weird outfits you might even be hot."

Rachel just sits there blushing, she can feel the other girls eyes traveling up and down her body and she's beginning to think that this might not have been such a good idea.

"Okay Berry, stop hiding yourself and spread your legs." When Rachel doesn't move, Santana raises an eyebrow, "Last chance. If you're not going to cooperate, I'm outta here."

Rachel nods and finally reveals the rest of her body to the other girl, her cheeks are burning bright red. Santana takes note of the other girls awkwardness and crosses to sit on the foot of the bed.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about Rach." she says kindly, "Trust me, you look just as good as any other girl I've seen."

Rachel nods and manages a quiet "Thanks."

"Okay Rach, show me what you do."

Rachel takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and her hand moves between her legs. She starts running her fingers over her folds, slowly at first and very much aware of Santana's eyes on her. She feels a little growing arousal, but theres no jolt of electricity like she'd felt when Santana's fingers had barely brushed her.

"Do you normally touch yourself elsewhere?" Santana asks softly and get a shake of the head from the diva, "Masturbation, just like sex, involves the whole of the body, not just between your legs. Try stroking your breasts, or playing with your nipples too, like this." and she demonstrate on her still clothed form. "Some people like their stomachs stroked, or even their thighs. Experiment to see what works for you."

Santana watches as the diva's free hand roams her body, stroking and squeezing her breast, pinching at a nipple, nails raked over her stomach. She can tell its helping, the girl is starting to make some moaning noises and she is a little wet, but at this rate she's going to take forever to get anywhere.

"Don't rub so hard Rach, you'll just hurt yourself."

Immediately Rachel reduces the pressure her fingers exert between her legs and oddly she finds that feels better. But its still not enough and she can feel a familiar frustration building rather than pleasure and a sob escapes her lips.

"Who are you thinking about Rach?" Rachel looks at Santana blankly, so she elaborates, "Arousal is as much mental as physical, if you're not in the mood, its not going to happen. So who do you fantasise about?"

"Finn?" It comes out as a question rather than a statement.

Santana shakes her head slightly, "Well thats obviously not helping. What about, I don't know, Zac Efron or Taio Cruz, someone like that? Maybe some Broadway leading man?"

Rachel just shakes her head, "I've tried, it doesn't help."

Santana sighs and thinks for a moment. "What or who were you thinking about last week in the library?" Rachel just blushes and says nothing, "Well?" demands Santana.

Rachel looks away and in a small voice says "You."

Silence descends for a moment and all movement is stilled. Rachel can't bring herself to look at the other girl as she's sure she'll see an expression of hate or disgust on her face.

"Okay" Santana croaks, she swallows and tries again," Okay, try that. Tell me what I'm doing to you."

Rachel closes her eyes and tries to conjure up the scene in her head. "You're kissing me, my lips, sucking on my neck. Your hands on my breasts, kneading and squeezing the, pinching my nipples."

Rachel can feel herself getting wet already, her fingers slide easily through her folds and she can't help but moan a little. "Your lips move to my breast, sucking on a nipple, one hand on my hip, the other stroking my stomach." She moves her free hand to touch her stomach as she's imagining Santana is and her whole body shudders at the touch.

"Your hand slides between my legs, fingers caressing and exploring me, your thumb finds my clit and you circle it, still kissing me, sucking in my neck and breasts."

Rachel whimpers and her descriptions start to break up. Santana makes out the odd word or phrase here or there, things like "inside me" as the girl plunges her own fingers into her core, "stroking and rubbing" as her thumb does just that on her swollen clit.

And Rachel gives up trying to talk, a constant stream of moans and grunts coming from her lips as her soaked fingers work frantically between her legs. Her toes literally curl and she throws her head back against the wall as she pants for breath.

And then she's suddenly silent, Santana can see her whole body tense, for a moment entirely still and then she explodes, muscles shuddering and waves of movement pulse through her body as she screams her orgasm.

"Santanaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A few minutes later Rachel relaxes, she pulls her fingers out of herself and she can't help but blush at what she's just done, just come fantasizing about the girl sitting on the other end of the bed. She glances up at Santana and sees the other girl begins to crawl up the bed towards her, there is a look of hunger on her face and Rachel can see her eyes are blown.

"Congratulations Berry, looks like your gay."

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rachel asks nervously as Santana comes to a stop with her lips a hairs breadth from the diva's.

"I'm going to make your fantasy come true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the delay, I've had some computer problems and had to put together a spare from parts I had laying around or could borrow. Heres hoping I can get replacement parts soon.

I know I said there would be one more chapter (this one) but I think there will probably be one or maybe two more. We'll see how it goes.

* * *

Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself for the onslaught she was sure was about to come. Okay, shes just gotten herself off thinking of the girl as she sat on the end of the bed watching, but she isn't sure she's ready for this, not full-on Santana.

But Santana's lips pressed gently against hers, the Latina's hand rests on her hip and a spark of desires shot through the diva. Santana's tongue strokes the her lower lip begging for access to her mouth, but she doesn't respond and Santana leans back, in the process dragging her hand from the diva's hip onto her stomach causing her to shudder.

"If you don't want this Berry, just say and I'll go." Santana says softly, "No harm, no foul and I won't tell anyone anything. I promise."

Rachel opens her mouth but can only manage a noise that sounds like a squeak.

"Rach?" Santana asks and only gets another squeak in return. She nods and starts to pull away, "Okay Rach, I'll see you later."

"No!" Rachel blurts suddenly finding her voice, "Please, stay."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nods and reaches out, hooking her hand behind Santana's neck and pulling the other girl towards her until their lips meet. This time its Rachel's tongue that begs for entry and Santana's lips part to let it slide between them and both girls moan quietly as their tongues converge in the space made up of their two mouths. Santana brings her hand up from the diva's stomach to cup her cheek, in the process her finger brushes the other girl's breast and her breath hitches at the touch.

They kiss for a long time and then break, both panting for breath. Santana presses her lips against the other girls jaw and neck, pausing to suck on her collar for a little while but she decided against leaving a mark the other girl might have to explain to Finn.

Rachel's hands tugs at Santana's uniform top, "This needs to come off" she says

"Rach, this is about you not..." Santana begins but she's interrupted by the other girl.

"And I want it off."

It was a tone Santana knew, it was the tone that said Rachel better get her way, or else. The Latina nods and removes her top leaving her in just her sports bra. When she leans over to kiss Rachel again, the girl's arms go round her and the hook of her bra is undone and before she knows what's happening, Rachel has pulled the garment off and discarded it on the floor. Santana watches as Rachel stares at her chest, a hand hovering midway between them as if uncertain.

"I've never really seen another girl's breasts before." Rachel admits absently.

Santana nods, "You can touch them if you'd like."

Rachel looks up at Santana and Latina nods encouragement. She reaches up a tentative hand until she's cupping the other girl's breast and both girls let out a little whimper at the contact. They sit and Santana lets Rachel just touch her for a while, it seems more curiosity on Rachel's part at the moment, her fingers stroking the soft skin, exploring the shape and texture, her thumb strokes Santana's nipple and Rachel giggles slightly when it goes hard at the touch.

Santana can't help but feel the electricity shooting from every touch of the diva's fingers and when the temptation becomes too much she places her hands on Rachel's hips and glances questioningly at the other girl. Rachel looks confused but nods and in one smooth movement Santana pulls her down the bed, lays her flat and straddles her hips. She grins at the surprised look on the diva's face and leans down kissing the other girl passionately.

Rachel's arms automatically close around Santana, her nails raking up and down the other girls back and when the eventually break apart both girls are panting heavily. Santana lowers her lips to the diva's collar bone, kissing and sucking a little on the pulse point there before moving down to her breast. Her mouth closes around Rachel's nipple and the diva gasps in surprise, her back arching pushing her breast further into Santana's face.

Santana moves on, lips pressing hot wet kisses into abs and stomach, chuckling a little when the other girls muscles ripple and twitch at their touch. She settles between Rachel's legs and pauses for a moment, savouring the sight and scent of the other girl. She hadn't been exaggerating when she said Rachel had nothing to be ashamed about and now she found the girls scent to be as intoxicating as her body is attractive. She sighs, breathing directly on the diva's core and causing her to gasp and twitch beneath her.

"Please..." Rachel begs, "Don't tease..."

"Sorry Rach" Santana says and for the first time ever when talking to the other girl, she actually means it.

She leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss against Rachel's clit and the diva bucks below her and Santana can't help but smile at the action. She opens her lips slightly and takes Rachel's little nub into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue as her left hand slides up the diva's body to cup her breast. Her tongue circles and strokes Rachel's clit before she opens her mouth wider and slides it down between the other girl's folds. She has to release the diva's breast and use both hands around her hips to keep Rachel still because she keeps moving, twisting and pushing trying to get more contact between her and Santana.

There's a constant stream of moans and groans coming out of Rachel's mouth and Santana's happy that there's no one else home right now because, yeah she's just as loud in bed as she is on the stage and Santana wonders how the girl managed to stay quiet that time in the library. It's apparent that the diva isn't going to last long, so Santana isn't surprised when a few moments after slipping her tongue into the diva's entrance, the diva's walls clench around the Latina's tongue and her legs lock around her head.

Rachel shudders, her back arching then her hips pushing up against Santana and she's screaming the Latina's name again as she comes, pumping her honey into the other girls eagerly waiting mouth and when she's done and Santana pulls out her tongue and licks the girl clean, all Rachel can muster is a little giggle at the sensation between her legs.

Santana climbs up the bed and lies on her back next to Rachel, both their naked chests heaving up and down as they catch their breath. Santana turns to look at the other girl to find no one there, for a moment she's confused and wondering where Rachel went before she feels the bed by her legs dip and a tugging on her skirt and she looks down to find the diva eagerly tugging off her skirt. Moments later her spankies and panties join the skirt on the floor and Santana gasps as the cool air hits her wet, hot core. Rachel may not be experienced in what it appears she's about to do, but that's not going to matter much and Santana thinks she might embarrass herself and come as soon as the diva touches her, she's so worked up from watching and then making the other girl come.

"Rach, you don't have to…" Santana starts.

"Shush" Rachel smiles, "I want to."

She rests herself between Santana legs and just looks at her for a moment then reaches out tentatively and runs her fingers gently over the other girl. She takes the gasp of pleasure that Santana breathes out as a good sign and strokes her again; her fingers sliding easily through the Latina's already soak folds. Santana whimpers but tries to hold still, she doesn't want to surprise the other girl or do anything that might scare her off, but when Rachel's questing fingers suddenly her clit, she can't help but buck towards the other girls fingers and she moans loudly. Rachel grins at the reaction she provoked and she strokes the Latina's nub again.

When Santana catches her breath she asks, "Now who's teasing Rach?"

"Sorry" the girl says.

And this time she lowers her mouth to Santana's pussy, licking it first down to the Latina's entrance than back up, her tongue circling the other girl's clit for a few moments.

"Fuck, where did you learn that?" Santana gasps.

Rachel didn't answer as her tongue had just discovered Santana's entrance, she pushing into it and the other girl gasps in surprise and pleasure. Rachel moans as Santana's juices fills her mouth, the taste is incredible and Rachel knows this is what she wants so badly, what she has been missing. She extracts her tongue, sliding it up to flick Santana's clit and brings up a hand, hesitatingly at first but then with more confidence when she hears Santana's response, she slides two fingers into the other girl.

The feeling of Santana around her fingers is like nothing she's ever felt before even when she's pleasured herself, and she feels like she's going to come herself just from the sensation. She pumps in and out of the other girl for a while building a smooth rhythm and she alternates between sucking and licking the other girls clit and folds and collecting the honey the seeps out around her fingers.

And then, as she pushes her fingers in once again she feels Santana start to clench around them, she crooks her fingers seeking that special spot that she's read about and Santana's whole body comes up off the bed as she comes around Rachel's fingers and its Santana's turn to call out Rachel's name as she comes undone. Rachel works her fingers inside the other girl helping her ride out her orgasm and when the Latina collapses back on the bed, she slides her fingers out of the Latina and licks them both clean.

Its Rachel's turn to climb up the bed and collapse next to Santana, neither girl saying anything but Rachel's hand find Santana's and the two girls lie there for a while breathing heavily just holding hands.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Rachel asks after a while.

"Sure"

Rachel attempts to stand but Santana doesn't let go of her hand.

"Where are you going?" the Latina asks.

"To get some pyjamas."

"Oh no" Santana says, pulling Rachel back onto the bed, "There's no way your hiding that body from me."

Santana pulls the covers out from below them and they both slide below them. Santana encourages Rachel to turn her back to the Latina and pulls their bodies close together under the sheets. Santana lifts her head and kisses Rachel on the cheek.

"Sleep well Baby Gay."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stood before the Library doors and takes a deep breath. She hadn't really spoken to Santana except for passing pleasantries or class or glee related discussion since the previous weekend, and here she was summoned to the library again exactly a week after the last time she'd sought Santana out here. Rachel's mind wanders back to the previous Friday and she flushes a little as she remembers the activities the pair got up too. But what she remembers the most, what brings a smile to her lips, was falling asleep and then waking up in Santana's arms.

There had been no 'gay panic' as Santana had called it, indeed the Latina had been rather surprised that Rachel hadn't freaked and kicked her out of bed and out of the house the next day. But Rachel pointed out that she did have two gay fathers and had been brought up to be opened minded. She hadn't mentioned that she'd always found Santana particularly attractive even when she'd thought she was straight and that certainly hadn't hurt.

Rachel looks down at her phone, the text from Santana summoning her to 'you know where' still on the screen and she wonders again exactly what Santana wanted. With the phrase 'no time like the present' echoing in her head she pulls open the door and steps through, heading directly to the stacks and Santana's favorite reading spot. She's not disappointed and finds Santana there waiting for her.

"Hi" Rachel says shyly.

"Hi Baby Gay" Santana says with a smile.

Rachel attempts to glare at her, "I thought you weren't going to call me that in school."

Santana just shrugs, "It's not like it's a secret anymore. After all, you did tell Finn when you broke up with him."

Which was sadly true. Rachel has broken up with Finn on Monday morning, she had decided after much thought over the weekend that he really wasn't for her, and when he'd demanded to know why she'd told him the truth. She was gay. She had thought it would make things easier for him, if he knew she wasn't breaking up with him because of anything he did but because he wasn't what she was looking for.

Unfortunately he'd not taken it well and had, in a juvenile attempt to get his own back, made sure everyone at school found out about her. It had taken less than a day to make its way around the school, the whispers and looks she had been given were evidence enough of that, but it hadn't gotten any worse than that. And she still wasn't sure why.

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

She crosses the space between them and sits in her normal spot next to the Latina. She can't help but let her eyes linger on Santana's toned legs especially where they disappear under her short Cheerios uniform skirt.

"I can see you staring Rach" Santana smirks, "Like what you see?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be staring."

"How have you been? Anyone giving you any trouble?" Santana asks.

"No, it's been unusually quiet. Not even a slushy facial." Rachel says, "I'm assuming you had something to do with that."

"Credit where it's due, Quinn helped too." Santana confirms.

"Why?"

"Well, she owed me a favor."

"I meant why did you?"

Santana shrugs and looks a little sheepish, "People like us, we have to stick together. There's enough bigotry out there without us making it even more difficult for each other."

"And that's also why you haven't called me Man-hands, treasure trail or RuPaul recently?"

"Well, I know for a fact that none of them are true, don't I?" Santana confirms with a wink that makes Rachel blush.

After a while Rachel asks, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I have a present for you." Santana says.

Rachel turns and looks at her expectantly but no gift is apparent.

"It's at my place. Come over tonight to pick it up?"

"Sure, what time?" Rachel asks

Santana gets up and starts to head down the row, "Around 9pm, my folks will have left for the weekend by then."

* * *

Santana's house surprised Rachel. The way the Latina had talked about it Rachel had assumed it wasn't what you'd call a nice neighborhood. But this was Lima Heights Adjacent, an altogether nicer neighborhood to Lima Heights and this was a pretty nice house. Big would have been an understatement. She rings the bell and waits; it takes a few moments before Santana opens the door.

"Hey Baby Gay" Santana says causing Rachel to blush, "Welcome to La casa de Lopez."

Santana opens the door wide and Rachel steps in looking around a little uncertainly.

"We're upstairs in my room." Santana says as if Rachel would know where that is. But after she closes the door she steps past Rachel and leads the way upstairs.

Rachel looks around as they proceed through the house, "Is there anyone else here?" she asks.

"Nope, the folks are away for the weekend. It's just you and me Baby Gay."

Santana opens a door and steps through, Rachel following close behind. The diva assumes this is Santana's room, given that there's a bed in here, and she looks around to survey the room. Its dark but oddly it says Santana to her, not foreboding but comfortable even with the darkness.

Santana crosses to sit on the edge of the bed and sighs when Rachel doesn't move from her place by the door. The Latina clears her throat and pats the bed beside her when Rachel's head jerks in her direction and the diva blushes and moves to sit next to her.

"I like your room." Rachel says, "It's very… you."

"Dark and mysterious?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"Something like that" Rachel agrees, she can't help but continue to look around as she runs her fingers over the black silk sheets.

"Are you ready for your gifts?" Santana asks still smirking.

Rachel is a little unsettled by the smirk, but something else catches in her mind. "Gifts? As in plural?" she asks.

Santana nods, "As in plural."

Santana reaches into a drawer in the bedside cabinet and pulls out a wrapped box which she passes to the other girl. Rachel takes the box and looks at her and she nods indicating that Rachel should open it. The paper comes off quickly, Rachel's never been good at taking her time with gifts, and a star spangled box is revealed. She takes off the top and her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Please tell me these aren't used." She says in a slightly strained voice.

Santana chuckles, "They're all brand new Rach, I just unpacked them to fit the batteries."

Rachel's hand goes into the box and pulls out a large purple item, her eyes wide. She turns it over in her hands and pokes one of the buttons, dropping the device when it starts moving in her hand. Santana laughs, picking up the device and turning it off.

"That's a Rampant Rabbit" she says, "But you might want to start with one of the smaller ones."

Santana reaches into the box and pulls out one of the smaller vibrators, one that doesn't have an additional appendage with what looked like ears on the end. She hands it to the other girl and Rachel just sits there with it balanced on the palm of her hand with her mouth open. Santana watches with a smirk for a while before breaking the silence.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to show you how to use it?" she asks kindly.

"On you?" Rachel squeaks.

"No Rach, on you. Never share your toys unless you're really sure the other person is clean, unless you wash it thoroughly before using it again."

Rachel nods absently, not sure if she's agreeing to Santana's offer or just with the information about sharing but it doesn't seem to matter as the Latina takes the vibrator from her hand.

"Take your top and bra off and lay back."

"Top?" Rachel asks.

When Santana just raises an eyebrow at her she does as she's told and lies back on Santana's bed, her head resting on the other girl's pillows. Santana takes the vibrator and places the box with the rest of the items on the other side of Rachel. She turns it down to the lowest setting and turns to lie on her side next to Rachel. She takes the vibrator and plays it over Rachel's nipple for a few moments, eliciting a gasp from the other girl.

"Just like I told you the last time, pleasure is a whole body experience."

Santana watches as the diva's nipple hardens under the touch of the vibrator and then moves the tip to caress the diva's other nipple.

"Even when you're using toys and lube, just sticking it in isn't wise."

She lowers her lips to Rachel's nipple and sucks it into her mouth. The diva bucks and moans, her hands rising to touch Santana but the Latina restrains her.

"Lay still Rach, just enjoy yourself."

Her lips return to Rachel's nipple and she slowly draws the vibrator down over the diva's abs and stomach to slide it between her legs. Rachel is wearing jeans shorts and before Santana can give her instructions, she's undone the buttons, pushed them and her panties down and kicked them off. Santana just manages to avoid having the vibrator pulled from her hand.

Santana presses the side of the vibrator against Rachel's folds and her lips find their way to Rachel's neck and this time she decides she is going to leave a mark. She pulls the vibrator back and forward and rocks it slightly as she sucks on the diva's neck then she rotates it and presses the tip gently against the diva's clit. Rachel jumps below Santana and the Latina can tell the girl is ready from the slickness of the vibrator.

She runs the tip back and forth along Rachel's folds a few times, making sure to pay enough attention to her clit and then slips it into the diva's entrance in one smooth movement causing the girl to squeak in surprised. She thrusts the vibrator in and out a little with her fingers while her thumb works the other girl's clit, Rachel moans and twists under her, the diva's lips finding Santana's in a hungry kiss.

Their tongues do battle and teeth clash as Santana works the vibrator in and out of the other girl. Her fingers find the controls and she increases the speed eliciting another moan from the diva and, after sliding it in and out of the diva's pussy a few times, she pulls the vibrator out casing Rachel to whimper as the Latina runs the tip up her folds to circle the diva's clit for a few moments before returning it to the other girl's channel. Rachel bucks below her and Santana knows she's not going to last long.

"We're going to have to work on your stamina Baby Gay." She whispers into Rachel's ear and the girl nods vaguely.

Santana finds the controls again and turns it up another level.

"Oh God" Rachel moans.

She's rocking her hips and pushing back against Santana's hand and the Latina twists the device inside her. She angles it slightly, sliding it in and out of the diva until the feels the girl tighten around it. She keeps the device moving as Rachel tenses, her whole body going stiff then shaking as she screams out Santana's name. A few moments later the diva collapses back onto the bed and is breathing heavily. Santana slowly slides the vibrator out of Rachel and brings it up to her tongue, slowly licking it clean as the other girl looks on.

"That was… wow…" is all Rachel can say and Santana just smiles.

Rachel's hand had landed in the box when her orgasm had released her and she pulls it out with a smallish egg shaped item in it.

"What's this?"

"It's a love egg." Santana says taking it from her, "You put it in here" she slips the egg into Rachel's still soaked channel "and then you can turn it on and off with this remote."

Santana's hand returns to the box and, after a few moments of searching, finds the remote and shows it to Rachel. She flicks the switch to the first setting and Rachel's eyes goes wide as she moans slightly.


	5. Epilogue

**Authors Note:** Yes, I'm afraid this is the end. The story already went a lot further than I'd intended but I think it came out pretty well in the end.

Are you looking for more Pezberry? I may be interested in writing a longer story with the right prompt, so PM me if you have any ideas, you never know..

* * *

Rachel couldn't really believe it had been only a month to this very day. Finn's ineptness in bed had opened her to a whole new area of experience, one she had embraced willingly if not enthusiastically. She'd dumped Finn, the slushies and name calling had stopped and she'd had probably the best sexual experiences she'd ever had at the hands of a woman.

And now she was back where it had all started, in the library heading towards the stacks and she has a purpose, just like she had that first day. She's a little surprised and disappointed to find Santana missing from her usual spot but since the diva had nothing else to do right now, she decided to sit down and wait to see if the Latina showed up.

She looks around from her seat on the floor and pulls out a book at random from the nearby shelf. She's lost in the book until footsteps and a voice interrupt her.

"Hey Baby Gay."

Rachel looks up and smiles, "Hi Santana."

Santana crosses the space between them and sits down next to Rachel. "So what's on the agenda today?" she asks.

Rachel blushes and looks down playing with her fingers for a moment.

"Rach?"

"I was wondering…" she pauses and takes a deep breath, "if you'd like to go out with me. On a date." She clarifies.

Santana smirks, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Rach?"

Rachel turns beetroot red but nods slightly. Santana pulls the other girl onto her lap and kisses her gently.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend baby."

Rachel lifts her head and smiles. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small remote which she passes to Santana. The Latina smiles as she takes the remote then flicks one of the switches causing Rachel to moan quietly.


End file.
